Facebook ala Vocaloid
by Zura48
Summary: Vocaloid punya facebook kita lihat kegajean mereka di fic ini Riview no Flame!


Yuzura:Yosh! Zura kembali XD

Miku:Wadoh! Woi gawat Zura datang

Yuzura:Mang kenapa kalu gue datang

Len:ntar kita jadi korban fic gaje

Yuzura:-ketawa- huwahahaha kok tau!

Rin:Tuh keliatan matanya

Yuzura:Mata gue kenapa?

Kaito:Kaya' Tei

Yuzura:Jangan bicarakan Tei, Len tetap milik Zura

Rin:Awas! Kau Zura kau kan kuratakan!

Disclaimer:Vocaloid © Yamaha (tapi klo ni fic punya Zura no copy!)

Warning:TYPO, OOC, OOT

Facebook Ala Vocaloid

.

.

.

**Miku Negi Love Baka** berpacaran dengan **Kaito Shion no Baka**

Suka Komentar

**Miku Negi Love Baka **dan **Kaito Shion no Baka** menyukai ini

5 Komentar

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange** uwoo selamat

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene **Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Sejak Abad 201012029389

**Akaito Chili **Keburu Kiamat Negi!

**Miku Negi Love Baka** Kau Kiamat duluan!

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange~Len Prince Kagamine Banana **Lenny~!

**Len Prince Kagamine Banana~Rin Princess Kagamine Orange **Iya?

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange~Len Prince Kagamine Banana **Buat status berpacaran yuk :3

**Len Prince Kagamine Banana~Rin Princess Kagamine Orange **OwO, Oke~!

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange~Len Prince Kagamine Banana **Horeee~!

**Len Prince Kagamine Banan **Berpacaran dengan **Rin Princess Kagamine Orange**

Suka Komentar

101 orang menyukai ini

8 komentar

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Rinny! Kau kan kakak dari Len kenapa kau pacari dia?

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange **Biarin aja Zura aja juga pacaran ma orang gak kenal

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene **Wew bilang apa kamu?

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange **hehe~ gapapa

**Kaito Shion no Baka **–clap-

**Len Prince Kagamine Banana **I love rinny~ :*

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange** I love u to :*

**Miku Negi Love Baka **O.O

**Miku Negi Love Baka** mulai memainkan **Ameba Pico Virtual World **

Suka Komentar

**Kaito Shion no Baka **menyukai ini

7 Komentar

**Piko Cute Boy **Apa kau memainkanku Hiks Hiks…TAT

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Piko Ge-Er itu kan tulisannya P-I-C-O kamu kan P-I-K-O

**Piko Cute Boy **Sama dalam bacaan beda dalam tulisan XP

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Piko:sepertinya itu ada di pelajaran Yuzura Koyuki Kagene deh

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene** Hn…ada apa kau memanggilku?

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Tidak

**Piko Cute Boy **…

**Rui Princess Kagene **Berteman dengan **Yuzura Koyuki Kagene**

Suka Komentar

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene **menyukai ini

8 Komentar

**Rui Princess Kagene **Sejak kapan kau masuk margaku?

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene **Sejak kemaren :D

**Rei Prince Kagene **Rui hati-hati pada makhluk ini –nunjuk zura-

**Rui Princess Kagene **kenapa?

**Rin Princess Kagamine Orange **RUI! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut namaku ha?

**Rui Princess Kagene** hwehehehe

**Yuzura Koyuki Kagene **Kenapa yang coment depannya "R" Semua? TAT

**Rui Princess Kagene **Biarin

**Luka Gak Suka Samurai **

Gakupo mana bukuku?

Suka Komentar

**Miku Negi Love Baka **dan **Rin Princess Kagamine Orange** menyukai ini

9 komentar

**Gakupo Samurai Terong **Buku apa dih?

**Luka Gak Suka Samurai **Buku Novel Cendrillon

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Wah Sudah baca Novel ku ya?

**Gakupo Samurai Terong **My sweet:bukan gue lagi yang minjem

Hatsune Baka:Najong

**Luka Gak Suka Samurai **Terus sapa yang minjem

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Samurai gadungan:dih Najong NAnti aku Jadi bencONG

**Gakupo Samurai Terong **My sweet:auk dah

Hatsune baka:elu bencong!

**Lucky Luki Lucky Luki **aku yang pinjem :3

**Luka Gak Suka Samurai **OH :o

**Kaito Shion no Baka **Menulis didinding **Miku Negi Love Baka**

**Kaito Shion no Baka **Mi-chan~ Namamu ganti donk!

Suka Komentar

2 komentar

**Miku Negi Love Baka **Iya :*

**Kaito Shion no Baka **Hwehehe :*

_**~TBC~**_

Zura:Padahal 2 cerita belum slesai tapi dah bikin lagi XD

Len:Nah kan gue dah yg jadi korban

Meiko:kok gue gak ada

Haku:iya sama

Zura:sabar chapter 2 ada kok

Rin:andai gue punya facebook

Zura:Bikin gi!

Miku:Pacaran ma Baka?

Kaito:Ih Miku jahat

Gakupo:aih?

Zura:Hwehehehe

All:RIVIEW PLS NO FLAME

vvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
